teenage love
by RockinWaterBender
Summary: A story i wrote for school and it was really good so i put it on here. enjoy please. FeedBACk1


Caitlin Hughes

Februrary 16, 2011

Creative Writing

Unforgetable

Amelia Wilkes pulled her hood around her messy bun and lumbered through the doors of Cordelle High School. The squeaky clean floors were slippery with the morning waxing as her green Nikes made dull thuds. She was late again since her mother had a hangover and didn't want to drive her. So she just had to walk the 20 blocks to the school. Amelia approached her locker where the paint was flaking off and curses etched into its metal. She laughed to herself at the locker beside hers which belonged to Will that had several male parts on it. There was a piece of duck tape on it that read "Johnson" taped acrossed it. The official name and mascot of Cordelle High. Amelia pulled her books out of the locker and fixed her t-shirt before shutting her locker and heading to class.

As usual, Mr. Henry gave her the talk about being late for her education and it was only hurting her young mind. She just rolled her eyes and took her place beside her best friend Jace Cameron.

"Where were you this morning?" He immediatly asked while Mr. Henry droned on again in his monotone voice about pythagorean therom.

"Mom wouldn't get up. Hard night at the bar I guess." She replied with a shrug and opened her algebra book. Jace was the only one who knew everything about her, about her mom and dad. Jace stared at her for a moment and returned to his paper. Amelia stared blankly ahead and tried to focus, but the boy who sat beside her was a big distraction.

After an agonizing hour of problems and her brain turning to mush, Amelia stalked to History where she was suppose to give a buisness presentation with her group. When it was their turn to go, Amelia could feel her face turning bright red and her palms became sweaty. She quickly glanced around the room until her green eyes locked on his blue ones. Jace smiled warmly and gave her a thumbs up in support. He was always there to help her when she had trouble, especially with speeches.

"In the Industrial Reveloution, there was a thing that was brought over to New England by Samuel Slater. They were called Mill Towns." Amelia said in a bold voice. Her eyes stayed locked on Jace's the whole time.

At lunch, Amelia couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Jace laughed at a joke that was said at their table, but Amelia didn't hear it. His soft brown hair almost looked like fine thread spun in chocolate. Jace caught her looking and sent her a boyish smile that sent shivers down her spine and butterflies in her stomach. If only he knew that she loved him more than a friend. What Amelia didn't know was that the heart beating acrossed from her was in love with her.

As they walked to class, Amelia laughed at Jace's impression of Mason Hoald. Their eyes met for a second, but it felt as if a lifetime passed between them.

"Umm, I should get to class." Jace mumbled and hurried off into the other direction of her. Amelia stood there looking after him as a pain ran through her.

"Things are changing." She said softly to herself and turned to hurry to class before the bell rang. As she ran to class, Amelia thought of what was going through Jace's mind and if he felt the same way about her as she did him.

After school, Jace didn't show up to walk her home from school as usual. So Amelia began to walk the twenty lonesome blocks towards home. The home that she hated and dreaded coming home to every night. The little house came into view and she sighed as she opened the creaking door to face the wrath of her drunk mother and up tight father.

The bruise on her cheek felt like being branded like a cattle. Amelia pulled her face even deeper into her hood and behind her hair. Jace didn't show up again today to walk her to school. If he had been there yesterday, the blow that her mother had given her could have been avoided completely. As she approached the crowds of teens entering the school, Jace materialized to her side.

"Sorry I wasn't there this morning or yesterday..." Then he stopped short. His baby blue eyes fell on the ugly purple bruise that covered her beautiful cheek. Immediatly, his hand flew to her face and his feather touch made Amelia want to cry. He always treated her so delicatly when she came to school after her batterings. The only person who would understand her was changing before her eyes. The late bell rang, but Jace ignored it and still held his hand to her face and leaned in. Then his pale lips touched hers. All Amelia saw was the cobalt blue locked on to the emerald green of her own.

Jace and Amelia decided to skip school that day and hung out at the playground. Amelia sat on the swings while Jace went to get them some burgers and fries from the McDonald's a block away. Amelia gently pushed herself and smilied in remeberance of the kiss Jace gave to her and the one after that she returned to him. He told her that he loved her and that he always did. She felt overjoyed and almost forgot the bruise until Jace gently kissed it. Jace returned with lunch and sat down on the swing beside hers. They ate in silence until Jace spoke.

"I should have been there to stop it." He mumured and Amelia realized that he was refering to the bruise.

"It wouldn't have made a difference."

"I could have helped. I hate to see you bruised just because of their mistakes. It isn't right." Jace said and gave her a stern look.

"It's just life. But you always make it better Jace no matter what the consequence is. You see me for myself not just the girl who's mommy comes home smelling like stale whiskey and daddy who prefers upscale whores." She said and stared down at her scuffed up nikes.

"After graduation, we are gonna go and see the world. Leave everyone behind and just live our lives. No one can tell us what to do." Jace said and squeezed her fingers in reasurrance.

" Jace, you will make everything unforgettable."


End file.
